Can you save me?
by Souvraya
Summary: She’s driving him insane. He tries to fight. Slowly he’s been drawn back to the village of his childhood. What happens when he is confronted with his old friends? Can they find the true him again behind her corruption? [Rated for suicide attempts etc]
1. It doesn't work

Souvraya: I know I shouldn't be starting any new stories now, I should just continue on the others, but this just demanded of me to write it. It's confusing, and it will be scary. (at least it scares me...) giggles hysterically 

Disclaimer: There were some men in white coats that took me to a soft, squishy room. There I met this lady who tried to convince me that Naruto- kun doesn't belong to me. Then I got angry and they put this funny shirt on me. Then, when the night came, I used my immense ninja skills and broke free. And now I'm writing about my Naruto! insane laugh

Summary: She's driving him insane. He tries to fight. Slowly he's been drawn back to the village of his childhood. What happens when he is confronted with his old friends? Can they find the true him again behind her corruption? And can they stop him before he manages to do as he wishes the most, and die?

Warning: suicide attempt, borderline personalities, schizophrenia.

So, enjoy...

* * *

Can you save me?

* * *

A scream tore itself from a ragged, worn throat, rising towards the full moon. It was an anguished scream, begging for mercy, or maybe understanding. Forgiveness. 

The blade was deeply embedded in the flesh, but it didn't seem to work. She was healing the flesh, not caring about the blade. He was sobbing helplessly. It just didn't work.

He wondered why she always interfered, why she wouldn't just let him be.

Then he heard voices. And not the normal voices, the voices inside.

Somebody had heard the scream, or maybe seen it when it had been floating across the surface of the moon. Sister moon. The sweet mistress of the night.

"It came from over there." A voice said.

"What was it? It sounded like an animal."

An animal. Was that what he was? Just an animal? Or was that her? He didn't know any more.

Once she had been the beast, and he was still human. Now he wasn't sure any longer. Maybe she had become more human and he more beast. Maybe he just had become more beast while she remained the same. He didn't know.

"Yes, like an animal. But there was something human in it too." The first voice said.

So he thought that maybe there was some human left in him after all. She hadn't taken everything yet.

He heard the people coming closer, heard their stealthy steps, heard their loud thoughts. A gift from her. A gift that was driving him crazy when he was around others. He hated her.

"There. I see some movement on that clearing."

So they'd spotted him. He didn't care. Maybe they'd kill him that would be nice, he thought.

He saw them entering the clearing, four ninja with the leaf headbands. They stopped very abruptly.

He just looked at them, and he could feel her looking too.

"But... Isn't that..."

TBC

A/N: Can anybody guess who 'he' is? And can anybody guess who 'she' is? What do you think? Confused? Or is that just me? R&R

Ja ne


	2. Who am I?

Souvraya: Here's next chapter. Hope you like. Hope it continues to confuse evil grin Here goes... 

Disclaimer: There were some men in white coats that took me to a soft, squishy room. There I met this lady who tried to convince me that Naruto- kun doesn't belong to me. Then I got angry and they put this funny shirt on me. Then, when the night came, I used my immense ninja skills and broke free. And now I'm writing about my Naruto! insane laugh

Summary: She's driving him insane. He tries to fight. Slowly he's been drawn back to the village of his childhood. What happens when he is confronted with his old friends? Can they find the true him again behind her corruption? And can they stop him before he manages to do as he wishes the most, and die?

Warning: suicide attempt, borderline personalities, schizophrenia.

So, enjoy...

* * *

Can you save me?

* * *

"NARUTO!" 

The yell hurt his ears. But there was something familiar with the word. The name?

He didn't know why they had stopped at the edge of the clearing, staring at him.

And he didn't for a minute consider the possibility it had anything to do with the blade still stuck deep in his flesh. She was still healing him. She would until he removed the blade so she could close up the wound completely.

He didn't know why he thought there was something familiar with those at the edge of the clearing either. It was as if he ought to know them, but didn't. He was sure that somewhere, sometime, he had seen them all before.

Did it matter?

If they knew him, then maybe they wouldn't kill him. That wouldn't be good. She prevented him from doing it himself, but maybe she couldn't stop others from doing it.

In his mind she laughed.

The four ninja were still just standing there, staring, and it was a bit unnerving. He took his time studying them.

His obvious look seemingly jolted some of them into reacting. One of them, with red eyes, walked a bit closer, saying softly "Naruto?"

He just kept staring. He couldn't remember what or who this Naruto was. Maybe it was him, he didn't know. He never called himself anything, and she only ever called him chibi. Amusing, the way she called him chibi. Almost affectionate, the name. Or maybe not... Maybe it just was her way of being.

The one with the red eyes came even closer, constantly on guard, but seemingly worried. That made him laugh.

It was a course laugh, making the four stare. He thought that maybe he sounded insane, but what did it matter? Maybe he was insane. What did he know?

His thoughts returned to the blade stuck in his flesh. His hand reached up, but instead of pulling it out, he tried to shove it even further in.

She kept healing him, but for once she allowed him some peace.

He passed out.

TBC

A/N: It is seriously confusing, isn't it? It scares me. And yeah, 'he' is Naruto. 'She' is Kyuubi. The thought of the Kyuubi as a she, I've gotten from gelfling's story "Attraction" and from cneko2's "Family of Demons" series, and I kind of liked the idea. It somehow sounded reasonable, so in this story the Kyuubi is female.

Reviewer's Corner:

kei: gives cookie YOU'RE RIGHT! CONGRATS! ' – ' Have explained. Hope you like the story and keep reading.

Psychotic-Empress: Well, sorry, but you're wrong. Good guess, but I must point out that I will never write a SasuSaku story. But Sasuke will be in this story. He's actually very important...

kimmie: I'm glad you're interested. Please check back later.

Ja ne


	3. She eats my memories

Souvraya: Here's chapter three.

Disclaimer: There were some men in white coats that took me to a soft, squishy room. There I met this lady who tried to convince me that Naruto-kun doesn't belong to me. Then I got angry and they put this funny shirt on me. Then, when the night came, I used my immense ninja skills and broke free. And now I'm writing about my Naruto! insane laugh

Summary: She's driving him insane. He tries to fight. Slowly he's been drawn back to the village of his childhood. What happens when he is confronted with his old friends? Can they find the true him again behind her corruption? And can they stop him before he manages to do as he wishes the most, and die?

Warning: suicide attempt, borderline personalities, schizophrenia.

So, enjoy…

Explanations:

"blah" talk

**blah** thought

:blah: Kyuubi talking to Naruto

* * *

Can you save me?

* * *

Darkness. He could sense her. She was close. Too close. 

:Finally you wake up.: He jumped. She seldom spoke to him…

He opened his eyes and looked around.

It was dark, and he laid on something soft and warm. Something furry.

"Where am I?" he croaked out.

:In my cage. It was the safest place.:

Upon registering what she really had said, he closed his eyes, praying to wake up. She laughed, and the warm, soft furriness – her tails – was replaced with something colder, harder.

He opened his eyes again, and the dark brown and red of the cage was replaced with hard, cold white.

He carefully looked around and came to the conclusion he had to be in some kind of room. **A hospital?**

She laughed again.

"Shut up! There's nothing funny about this. We have to get away." His voice was rasping. She nodded.

Carefully he sat up, and then noticed the IV-needles in his arm. He reached for them when a voice – a familiar voice? – stopped him.

"So you're finally awake? Good. Cause you have a lot to explain."

He looked at the door, ignoring her hisses. He seemed to remember… From the forest. Black hair and black eyes. He smelled cold.

But he seemed to remember from even before that? So familiar… But wrong…

:He's older, you fool. His name is Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.: Her voice was mocking. He shuddered, mumbling "Be quiet." His head was pulsing painfully.

"What do you mean, 'Be quiet'?" The voice was angry now.

"Her, not you……Sasuke…" His voice was still not good. "She should be quiet. She's never quiet…" He pulled out the IV-needles. She instantly healed the punctures.

"Who 'she'? Who are you talking about?" Now, the voice had become worried. Somehow warmer… He even smelled a bit warmer…

He could sense her snarl. She didn't want anyone to know. It was ridiculous. Everybody knew. Where did that come from? Who was 'everybody'? She was stealing his memories again.

"Her." No pointing, just a word. His throat was starting to hurt.

Sasuke just looked at him.

He got out of bed and walked to the window. Sasuke moved.

"Where do you thing you are going? You're not going anywhere."

"Try to stop me…" He shuddered. It almost sounded like a plea. She snarled.

"Naruto…"

That word again… So familiar, but unknown. Or maybe just not remembered.

Sasuke reached for his arm, and he pulled away.

"Don't touch me… She doesn't like it."

"Who is she?" This time he snarled too. Sasuke glared.

He was letting her gain space again, letting her push against and almost through the bars of her cage. Letting her gain control.

"Don't ask questions to which you already should know the answer." he growled. **Where did that come from?**

:From your memories, you fool.:

"Stop talking. I don't want to hear what you have to say!" he almost shouted. Sasuke got an almost hurt look on his face. And for some reason, that bothered him. He mumbled "Not you, Sasuke. Her."

"You know, dobe, I would feel a lot better if you would tell me who 'she' is."

Dobe? Why did that sound so… right?

:Because he's always called you 'dobe'. Now, leave. We have nothing here to do.:

"She wants us to leave. I think she's got a point."

And he pushed open the window and started to climb out.

"Wait! Why did you try to kill yourself?"

He didn't know what Sasuke was talking about. She laughed.

Then, without a reason, he said "Can you save me? She eats my memories."

TBC

A/N: Finally. Right? Cause it is a "finally". Never thought it would be wrote. Then I managed to write it, and thought I'd never manage to post it, since is such a bitch atm. But here it is. All done, and hopefully good. R&R, either here or at my LJ.

Reviewer's corner:

lotus re-incarnate: heh. Yeah, my thought exactly. That's why she did it too, I guess. I think I would be bitter too, if I was trapped in a mortal body while I myself was immortal. and I'm glad you like my story. It's the reason I write. To get comments like that. So thank you!

kei: there is a possibility it'll end up sasunaru. Knowing me, it probably will. Almost definitely. But it'll take some time… and I'm sorry about the shortness of this, but I just don't seem able to write the chapters longer. Will try to do something about the length tho. Glad you like.

hotaruchan27: takes cookie thanks! and again, I know the chaps are short, and I will try to do something about this. So we'll see…

Ja ne


	4. Surfacing memories

Souvraya: Here's chapter four.

Disclaimer: There were some men in white coats that took me to a soft, squishy room. There I met this lady who tried to convince me that Naruto-kun doesn't belong to me. Then I got angry and they put this funny shirt on me. Then, when the night came, I used my immense ninja skills and broke free. And now I'm writing about my Naruto! (insane laugh)

Summary: She's driving him insane. He tries to fight. Slowly he's been drawn back to the village of his childhood. What happens when he is confronted with his old friends? Can they find the true him again behind her corruption? And can they stop him before he manages to do as he wishes the most, and die?

Warning: suicide attempt, borderline personalities, schizophrenia.

So, enjoy...

Explanations:

"blah" talk

**blah** thought

:blah: Kyuubi talking to Naruto

_blah_ memories

* * *

Can you save me?

* * *

Sasuke just stared at him. The expression was worried, and so was the smell. Not even slightly cold any longer...

It confused him. And now he had problems focusing too. She was angry. Very angry. She didn't even in the least like what he had said, but he couldn't help it. It hadn't been voluntarily. He hadn't meant to ask for help. He hadn't wanted to.

He shuddered and lifted his hands to his temples, rubbing carefully, trying to make her calm down. It wasn't easy. It never was.

Then he started out the window again.

Sasuke grabbed him. "You can't go. I'm sorry, b... No, I'm not sorry. You can't go."

He snarled at Sasuke. "Why do you always have to be such a pain?" **Always? I don't remember... How long...?**

_What's so good about him? I don't get it...Naruto thought angrily to himself. Then he jumped up on the desk and crouched down in front of the major heartthrob Uchiha Sasuke._

_He stared him angrily in the eyes, meeting the Uchiha's annoyed obsidian eyes._

_"HEY NARUTO! GET OUT OF SASUKE-KUN'S FACE!" Sakura-chan was yelling at him._

_Then an arm pushed him forward, and..._

He shook his head, trying to push her thoughts and feelings away from his mind. An impossible accomplishment, he knew.

He was not quite sure whether it was his own memories, or if it was something she put in his head.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke did really sound worried. And that was somehow wrong... He couldn't even begin to understand why, it just was.

Her laugh this time was sharp. Urgent. :Get us out.:

"I must go. She's getting impatient."

"Tell me who she is." Demanding voice. He didn't understand it. And he didn't understand why he didn't understand it. He felt like he should understand. And her laughter made it even plainer that this was something he should understand. Understand it deep in his bones.

:You should understand, chibi, because you've known him since you were twelve, and you've always understood before. Or at least almost always...: And she laughed again. He didn't like her laughter. He'd never liked her laughter. It almost always meant something bad or inconvenient would happen.

"You know who she is. Everybody knows who she is...Sasuke..." The name still felt strange on his tongue even though he was sure he'd known the name for a long time.

"..._to kill my best friend..."_

It was said by the same voice, but lighter. :He was only twelve, almost thirteen, when he said that.:

"..._and you've become my best friend. So therefore I have to kill you."_

"You tried to kill me...?" He wasn't sure... Didn't know whether it was his memory. She always took his memories, and then fed them back to him at the strangest of times. And the only thing he knew about it was that she always had a purpose with what she did.

"We settled that many years ago, Naruto. Why are you pulling that out now?"

"...Naruto...? What is that word...?

Sasuke stared at him, shock written it those obsidian eyes. "Naruto... Are you trying to fool me or something?"

"Fool you... Why would I fool you? She fools creatures, I don't."

"You are Naruto, dobe."

"Naruto... is my name? But... but I don't have a name. She just only ever calls me chibi."

"Who is she?"

"You know."

Again he tried to get out the window.

Again Sasuke stopped him with a strong grip on his shoulder.

"You can't go."

"We have to."

"Who we... No, don't say. You and the 'she' I should know who is, but don't. You tell me why you tried to kill yourself, and I'll let you leave the hospital. After I've spoken to Godaime Hokage-sama."

"Please let go of my arm. You're making her angry, and even I am wary around her when she's angry. And I know she can't harm me. If she does, she harms herself too."

"She... You're talking about the Kyuubi, aren't you?"

"That is her name, yes." He nodded. Then, without knowing why, he said, almost laughing "Took you some time, Sasuke-teme..." He even stuck his tongue out at Sasuke.

She hissed angrily and struggled to free herself yet again. :GO! NOW:

He shook his head to clear it and climbed onto the windowsill.

"I can't remember that I tried to kill myself, Sasuke. Now we must go."

And before Sasuke could react, he jumped down on the roof three floors further down.

Less than five minutes later, he reached the forest surrounding the village.

TBC

A/N: Better late than never, right? I've been away this summer. To Iceland. And besides, my inspiration's been equal to zero. But I think my production's gonna go up a bit now. School starts Monday 23rd, so then I will have plenty time at school to write. And chapter 15 of "Why Won't You Love Me" is soon finished. And I guess so is chapter 3 of "One of those days" too. So please don't kill me just yet... bows


End file.
